Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Journey with The Brave Little Piglet/Trivia
Trivia *This is the sixty seventh spoof travel to continue. *It features the debut of Waldo's baby carrier that he always will use to carry Roderick in during spoof travels. *It also features the debut of Elroy's baby carrier that he always will use to carry Canard during spoof travels. *Theodore Adorable is in the hospital getting aided and will hopefully come back after being fixed up. *It also features the debut of Ami, Yumi, Jang Keng, Tekirai, Domo, Kaz Harada, Robot Jones, Socks Morton, Mitch Freeman Davis, Cubey Cubinacle, Samurai Jack, Dragon Tales Characters, Jake Long, his buddies, Sheep, Anime Puss, Roddie Sugar, Thumbelina Martenaphine, who will always wear her cape during spoof travels, Arthur Pantha, who will always carry his toy cigarette in his mouth during spoof travels, Darla Foxanne, Wallabee Springer, Eilonwy Quollie, The Pollyanna Family, The Bluecheese Family, Anthony Cow, Greg Warthog, Jeff Meerkat, Murray Chicken, Lachy Dragon, who will carry his toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth during spoof travels, Simon Dragonfly, Sam Dog, who will always carry his toy pipe in his mouth during spoof travels, Phillip Cat, who will always carry his toy pipe in his mouth during spoof travels, Glen Beaver, who will always carry his toy pipe in his mouth during spoof travels, Mike Squirrel, who will always carry his toy pipe in his mouth during spoof travels, Sugar, Jimmy's fake pipe, that will always be seen in his mouth during other spoof travels, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Arlene, Jon Arbuckle, Liz Wilson, Larry Antler, Owen and Priscilla's first son, Roderick Weasel, Waldo and Jingle's first son, and Canard Oakdale joining the team, since Canard, Elroy and Pipsqueak's first son, appears at the end of the film, and always will join the heroes for more spoof traveling while residing in his dad's baby carrier. *It also features the debut of Daniel's toy cigarette, which will always be seen in his mouth during spoof travels. *Dottie McStuffins aids Theodore Adorable and promises to return him back to his family for more spoof traveling. *When Wall-E dodges Edd, who crashes into a wall, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, The Dwarfs, Bradley, Cuddles, Giggles, Rocky, Andrina, Courage, Darla, The Raccoons, The Watterson kids, The Vultures, Otto, Larry, and the kittens laugh. *When the frogs splash a fish into the pond, the babies, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, The Raccoons, The Dwarfs, the kittens, The Vultures, Rocky, Andrina, Courage, Warners, Crash, Charles, Mambo, Otto, Larry, and The Weasels laugh. *When Edd sees a tree looking like a monstrous one, he panics and hides when Rocky, Andrina, The Powerpuff Girls, The Watterson Kids, Dexter, Courage, Rusty, Buttons, Bradley, Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh. *When Big C pushes a rug carrying the heroes down the stairs, they crash with a Goofy yodel. *The Fish and Worm plunge down with a Goofy holler. *When Piglet hangs on for dear life, he falls with a Goofy holler, and splashes with a Wilhelm scream. *The heroes catch Bambi and Piglet, who fall with a Goofy yodel. *The heroes fall into a garbage bin with a Goofy holler and Wilhelm scream. *Squidward crashes with a Wilhelm scream. *While trying to make a bridge to get over to the other side, the heroes fall with a Gut Wrench scream. *The heroes land on the conveyor belt with a Gut Wrench scream. *Piglet jumps with a Gut Wrench scream to stop the conveyor belt. *When Lachy puts a coin on the ground, it turns into a train with a 4-4-0 tender engine, being an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender, an express coach, a baggage car, six other express coaches, an observation coach, and an open coach at the end of the train, because such steam trains were used most common on American railroads from the 1830's until 1928, and during the 1800's, were given the name "American" to show how they did all the work on every railroad in the United States, and have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *It also features the debut of The Cheetah Bros, The Nasty Goats, Lefou, Gaston, his buddies, Victor Quartermaine, Piella Bakewell, and Philip working for the villains in this film. *John Clancy's spoofs are mentioned since the heroes will do them. *It even features the debut of Priscilla's baby carrier, that will be seen carrying Larry Antler in it. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Trivia